


Flingin' flangin' Wayhaught

by Consuela_Banana



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV), wayhaught - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Gay Sex, Gayer than a penguin, Lesbian Sex, One Shot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Wayhaught - Freeform, Wayhaught is my spirit animal, You're only here for the smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 06:43:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8317792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Consuela_Banana/pseuds/Consuela_Banana
Summary: Waverly and Nicole do rude stuff and it's loosely based around shooting rifles. You didn't need me to say anything else, did you?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Because you're all here for the smut and I'm sick of them being interrupted, it's a one-shot dirt fest. Here we go - good luck everyone!

"Just squeeze, don't pull."

"I know, you don't have to keep telling me."

Nicole sighed with exasperation. She  _did_ have to keep telling her because she  _kept_ doing it wrong. "Just do it gently, it doesn't have to be hard."

Waverly looked up from the rifle sight, one eye still closed from taking aim.

"Nicole, if you tell me how to shoot this damn rifle one more time, I'm gonna squeeze this trigger in your direction. Now leave me alone and watch this bullseye."

Waverly settled back down into her proned position, the butt of the rifle pressed firmly into the join between her shoulder and body, one eye still closed so she could stare through the aiming sight at the end of the weapon. She tightened her small index finger against the smooth trigger, ready to fire.

Nicole folded her arms and waited for her girlfriend to shoot the target.

A moment passed and Nicole rolled her eyes.

A loud crack ensued, like a deep whipping sound, and Waverly rocked backwards with the force of firing the rifle. A small puff of smoke came out of the end.

"Yee-haa! See! Who's the best at shooting now, huh?" She span around, a triumphant smile on her face. She was also pointing her rifle directly at Nicole.

Nicole fell to the ground, hitting the deck with such speed Waverly looked shocked. Horrified, Waverly realised she was pointing her firearm directly at her, and quickly placed it flat on the table next to her, in between two spent shells. She slipped her ear defenders off her head and bent down towards the redhead, who was still strung out on the floor. Waverly snorted and tried to reach out in apology, but Nicole slapped her hand away, pushing herself up from the ground.

"Thanks Wave," she grunted, brushing the dust and wood shavings off the front of her clothes and ripping the protective glasses from her face. Waverly stood up and covered her mouth apologetically.

"You may be the best at shooting," Nicole started, "but you're a lousy girlfriend for trying to kill me."

Waverly's mouth fell open in playful shock. She punched Nicole on the arm with her small, bony fist. "Lousy? You called me lousy?"

Nicole smiled, the dimples Waverly so loved magically appearing on her face. Waverly huffed and pursed her lips.  _Lousy girlfriend huh, I'll show her._

"Is it my turn now?" Nicole quizzed, raising an eyebrow and picking up the pistol placed safely in front of her on the table.

Waverly was still muttering under her breath.

Nicole adjusted her ear defenders, and pushed her rolled-up sleeves back up over her elbows. Waverly's eyes followed the lines of Nicole's slender arms and started to look over her well-toned body, here somewhat hidden by her girlfriend's red and black flannel shirt. Nicole took her position down the range, planting one foot firmly in the ground followed by the other, her long legs straight and strong, as she extended both arms out in front of her to grip the pistol.

 _God I wish I was that pistol_ , Waverly said to herself, watching Nicole grip the handle tightly with one hand and cupping it underneath with the other, officer-style. Waverly took three paces back and stood behind Nicole, placing her hands over her ears as she'd left her ear defenders across the way.

Nicole wiggled her hips to settle, and focused at the target at the end of the range, a determined and intense expression spreading across her face. 

BDUM. BDUM. BDUM. Three noisy shots rang out in quick succession from the pistol. As she strained to see the target at the other end, a vindicated smile crept across Nicole's lips. Three bullseyes.

She turned the upper half of her body toward Waverly, and blew the smoke from the tip of the upturned pistol, her pinkish lips nearly touching the end of the barrel.

"Who's your daddy now," she winked.

Waverly felt her stomach flutter. God Nicole looked hot. She wasn't in her uniform but it didn't matter, her long legs were clad in tight, dark blue jeans and her upper half was a low-cut black vest accompanied by the red and black shirt. Her hair was tied back in an easy ponytail, and she looked like the gatekeeper to all that was holy and good. And when she wiggled her hips like that...

They'd made a mini shooting range out at the back of the homestead with Wynonna's help a weekend or so ago. Wynonna had disappeared for the day and Nicole had suggested that another day spent in bed, whilst heavenly, felt like a weekend wasted, so they should get up, get dressed, and shoot some shit. They weren't living together but it sure felt like it at times, both staying over at each other's with respective allocated bedroom drawers. Waverly was eager to show off her shooting skills and Nicole was happy to see her excel, keeping her quiet confidence over her superior skill below the surface. Plus Nicole wanted to see how Waverly could handle the raw firepower when it was just the two of them.

Waverly removed her hands from her ears and looked the pistol-cocking girl up and down purposefully, making sure Nicole saw her eyes single-mindedly dance over her figure, a well-rehearsed come on she liked to give in the absence of actual words.

"You wanna shoot again?" Nicole placed the pistol down in front of her, knowing damn well she didn't. Waverly shook her head and placed a finger in her mouth.

"You wanna.....get some food?"

Waverly shook her head again. Her hands fumbled around in her pocket, ruffling at nothing, the early signs that she wanted something to happen, signalling her intent. Nicole smiled and took the ear protectors off her head. She slowly traced over to the coy-looking Earp stood across the range, a foot propped up on a small metal drum next to her. The redhead moved in close, close enough that Waverly breathed in the warm, familiar perfume of her girlfriend which was now enveloping them both.

"You uh... wanna fool around?" Nicole smiled, bringing her mouth around to meet Waverly's, her lips brushing over but not quite touching. Waverly shivered.

Nicole flicked her gaze from Waverly and over her shoulder, double-checking that no-one else was at home. Waverly's jeep and the patrol car were parked up out front, but other than that, there were no other cars. Wynonna had gone out in the morning and wasn't expected back anytime soon. The Earps didn't have a neighbour for miles. Nicole looked back at Waverly, her hand brushing across her torso to settle on the ridge of the belt on her waist.

"Why, Officer Haught, what are you suggesting?" Waverly said playfully, eager for Nicole's resting hand to touch her again.

Nicole's eyes darted between Waverly's. Her arms flexed as she grabbed her girlfriend around the waist, picking her up gracefully so that Waverly could wrap her legs around her. Waverly knew the drill. Seeing Nicole so strong was a massive turn on, and she  _loved it_ when she did this. Nicole strode back towards the house, kicking the back door open so she could continue to use both hands to hang onto Waverly. Once they were through the door, Waverly placed her hands on Nicole's cheeks and pressed a deep kiss onto her lips as they headed towards the living room. Waverly came up for air.

"Couch?" She said, breathlessly.

Nicole kissed her back, nipping at Waverly's lower lip. "No," she replied.

Waverly frowned in confusion for a second, before Nicole stopped in front of the cold fireplace, and bent down to let her slip gently onto the thick rug which adorned the floor of the living room. Waverly propped herself up as Nicole leant forward onto her knees, placing her arms either side of Waverly's body so she hovered over her.

Waverly lifted her head to peck a kiss on the redhead's soft lips. "You," she said, "called me a lousy girlfriend."

Nicole responded in dimples. She tried to contain her smile, but it broke loose once more. "Oh  _yeah_! I forgot..." she leant forward and rubbed her nose tenderly against Waverly's. Waverly ducked her head back and scoffed.

"You can't just say something like that and expect - "

"I don't expect anything baby," Nicole cooed, knowing calling Waverly 'baby' would be her undoing.

Waverly paused. Her girlfriend had used the magical go-word. She lunged forward and pulled Nicole on top of her, as she settled back into the thick fibres of the cream-coloured rug underneath. Nicole's weight on top of her wasn't painful but strangely comforting, and Waverly enjoyed the warmth transmitted from the girl sat on top of her. Nicole pressed herself up with her arms either side of Waverly's head, and adjusted her denim-clad legs so she straddled her on the floor. Nicole sat up onto her haunches and began to pull the plaid flannel shirt down her arms and off from her shoulders. Waverly's chest rose and dropped with anticipative breathing, as she gazed at Nicole's toned figure, accentuated by the black, low-cut vest which clung to her slender curves. Nicole flung her discarded shirt behind her and bent back down, her lips grazing against Waverly's. Nicole teased her lips over Waverly's mouth before eventually deepening into a passionate kiss, her tongue slipping into Waverly's mouth as Waverly reciprocated. Waverly moaned with pleasure at the feeling of her girlfriend's tongue dipping in and out of her mouth, gently and seductively. She raised her hands and pressed them wantonly onto her girlfriend's breasts above her, her palms feeling the telltale firm peaks underneath Nicole's bra. The redhead pulled her own hand back and placed it on top of Waverly's, urging her to squeeze her already ample handful. 

Waverly's brow furrowed with intensity, desperately trying to put into action how much she wanted Nicole, more and more and more. The feeling of Nicole physically encouraging Waverly to touch her with greater intensity drove her wild, so she playfully squeezed the redhead's hardened nipple beneath her hand.

Nicole sucked the air quickly into her cheeks and yelped quietly in response, giving Waverly an encouraging grin. She sat back up onto her knees, and lifted her black vest over her head, which caused her flame-red locks to frizz. Nicole pondered for a moment before reaching back and taking her hair out from the ponytail, causing her hair to bounce down around her face and down to her shoulder, a slight natural curl making it look wild and untethered. Waverly's eyes sparkled with excitement, giving Nicole the signal to carry on.

"You didn't answer my question," Nicole said in a low voice, as she moved her hands over the buttons to Waverly's high-waisted denims. Waverly's flat stomach pricked with goosebumps as she felt her girlfriend's fingers dance over the buttons and brush against the skin near her navel.

"Mmmm" she moaned in reply, "what question?"

The officer sat on top of her released the buttons and yanked the jeans down Waverly's hips and over her legs, tugging urgently and roughly, trying to remove them as quickly as possible. She pulled them off Waverly's legs and began on her own, unbuttoning her tight denims and dragging them back over her pert behind. Nicole wriggled out of her jeans and let them sit at the end of her legs, bunched around her feet as she hovered above Waverly.

"The only one that matters, Wave," Nicole breathed, kissing her neck, "who's your daddy?"

Nicole's seductive growl instigated a pleasurable heat that shot in between Waverly's legs, and she let her hand trail down Nicole's back so it reached her underwear. She'd never heard the officer say that before, but  _boy_ did she like it. Nicole smiled, knowing she'd left her mark on the girl underneath her, and smiled as she felt Waverly's light fingers drop down into the back of her boy shorts, only to slip around underneath the fabric to the front. Nicole's head fell forward as she shuddered, fingers finding their way in between her underwear and skin. Waverly had angled her arm and slipped her hand, palm side up, towards Nicole's warm centre, her fingers slipping easily around her wet entrance.

Nicole closed her eyes and moaned, the sensation of her girlfriend's soft fingers covered in her own wetness, pressing teasingly against her then alternating with a gentle rub made her feel dizzy and light-headed. She licked her lips with growing anticipation.

"Wave..." she barely got the word out.

"Uh-huh..." Waverly smiled, enjoying Nicole's vulnerability and triumphant at being so powerful over her.

"...don't play around..." Nicole whispered.

Waverly paused, her hand stilled whilst flat underneath Nicole's underwear, and she giggled to herself. Nicole opened her eyes needfully, searching for why her girlfriend had stopped touching her.

"What was it again..." Waverly said melodically, "Squeeze? Don't pull?" As she spoke, Waverly's hand dipped low once more, her thumb and forefinger rubbing Nicole's swollen clit before squeezing it softly. Nicole jolted, her back arching.

Nicole wanted to speak, perhaps a witty retort, but the feeling of Waverly Earp's hand stuck down her underwear, circling her, made words impossible. She pushed her hips downwards towards Waverly, encouraging her to move forward and slip her fingers inside. Waverly didn't take the bait, continuing to tease Nicole; rubbing her, smearing her own translucent film around the inviting folds to her entrance.

As she began to breath heavily with excitement, Nicole's elbows shook, and with experience on her side, the redhead knew to lever herself down next to Waverly side-by-side, holding onto Waverly's wrist as it stayed under her boy shorts. Nicole looked over Waverly's sensational body next to her on the rug, stripped to her underwear, and motioned to her to lose the underwear, giving her a headstart by slipping a bra strap down over her shoulder. Waverly responded, letting the other bra strap fall off her shoulder, the smooth white material of the cups starting to gape forward, giving the briefest of looks of her cleavage. Waverly was propped on her side, one hand still resting inside Nicole's damp underwear, so Nicole worked on the hooks at the back of her bra, expertly unclipping them as she'd done numerous times before. The bra snapped open and fell forward, exposing Waverly's generous soft curves, punctuated by the two hardened nipples standing to attention.

Nicole let out an audible gasp as her brown eyes ran over Waverly's exposed breasts, the sensation of seeing them never less exciting, never failing to excite. The redhead reached up and palmed one of Waverly's pale breasts, thrusting her head across to follow up by taking it in her mouth. Waverly's body squirmed involuntarily, and she allowed her digits to plunge deep inside Nicole, two fingers inserted into her hot, aching, wet centre. Nicole broke away from Waverly's exposed flesh.

"Oh shittt" she gasped.

Waverly smiled in acknowledgement. She placed her hand around the nape of Nicole's neck and pulled her closer, her lips desperate to meet with her girlfriend's. They kissed; demanding each other, urging each other and deepening their want with increasing intensity.

Nicole struggled to keep her eyes open through the fog of pleasure as Waverly pumped inside her, her hand rubbing against the restriction of the wet-through boy shorts, but she angled her own arm and slipped it underneath Waverly's underwear, pulling it roughly down at one side, giving her just enough exposure. Waverly's pupils dilated and her stomach flipped as her hungry girlfriend weaved her hand down her stomach and towards heightened sensitivity. Waverly shifted to allow Nicole's hand to go wherever it pleased, and the woman opposite marvelled at the revealing slickness she'd generated. The redhead slipped a finger inside her girlfriend, curling it inside and seeking the spot which would make Waverly lose herself. Waverly whimpered and licked her lips as Nicole added another digit, allowing her thumb to run over the raised tingling nub as Waverly's walls gripped against her fingers. Nicole sought the spot which had driven Waverly wild with pleasure so many times, and gave herself a metaphorical high-five as Waverly's hips ground against her hand, accompanied by groans of pleasure.

"God Nicole....don't stop...." she whispered.

The two young woman were side by side, actions mirrored, as their hands pumped in and out in a steady rhythm, fingers pushing deeper and moans getting louder. Nicole gently removed her hand from inside her girlfriend, soaked with Waverly's essence, and encouraged Waverly to turn over onto all fours, facing the ground. Waverly, heady and confused from the insane pleasure she had just received, obediently balanced onto her knees and leant forward, placing her weight over her hands. Her caramel-coloured hair fell around her shoulders, and Nicole observed how her breasts looked supple and full as they hung down invitingly. Nicole unhooked her own bra and slipped off her boy shorts, before approaching Waverly from behind, sitting on her knees and pulling herself close so that her girlfriend could feel her sitting against her. Before Waverly could look around, Nicole reached forward and began to rub Waverly once more, her palm facing up, using two fingers to slip and slide over Waverly's slick folds. Waverly found this exciting but in comparison to what she'd just been feeling, she wanted more. She allowed her head to dip downwards, so she could concentrate.

"N-Nicole...." she trembled, feeling fingers flick over her making her jerk, "I want you  _inside_ me."

Understanding of the request, Nicole withdrew her fingers slightly and changed their direction, letting them slide back into Waverly's entrance, the route warm and easy. The girl on all fours groaned appreciatively, giving a slight rock back and forth to let Nicole know she was doing well.

The redhead was happy to finger fuck her girlfriend like this, but she wished she could see her face. She could see Waverly's head lolling, as if she was out of control of her senses, but Nicole longed to see the expression on her face, as it was this that Nicole locked in her memory on the lonely nights she was in bed without her, alone and wishing she wasn't.

"Baby..." Nicole said tentatively, her fingers continuing to work inside the helpless girl in front, "...I want to see you."

Waverly let her girlfriend continue to pleasure her, whilst she searched for the words.

"Ok" she panted, trying to hold on, "what will you have me do?"

Nicole once more flipped Waverly, her intensity and hurriedness not mistaken for being uncaring, but rather the manner it was intended - dominating - was well received. Waverly was on her back and Nicole spread her legs wide, scrambling down flat on the rug so she could bury her face into her girlfriend.

"F-fuck," Waverly exclaimed, her hands gripping at the rug either side of her. Nicole's tongue darted exotically, lapping at her girlfriend's open entrance, pink and swollen, the muscles straining to keep up with her expert guidance in pleasuring Waverly.

The slightest brush of skin was enough to set Waverly off, and so after finding herself several minutes into focused arousal with Nicole at the controls, the young Earp felt a wave coursing over her, and her body began to stiffen. Nicole, sensing the finishing line approaching, buried her face against her girl, pushing her tongue further and further, until she felt Waverly's back arch, accompanied by a sharp intake of breath, whilst both hands grabbed a handful of the excess fibres they laid on. Waverly continued to tremble for a few moments more, as Nicole admired her handiwork. The officer wiped her chin and left a parting peck on Waverly as she sat up from her prime position.

"Bullseye." She winked at Waverly, licking her lips for one last taste.

"Hell yes, bullseye" Waverly said breathlessly, looking up from being flat on her back, her face flushed pink.

Nicole crawled up Waverly's naked body, rubbing lightly against her girlfriend's bare skin. She hovered above Waverly's face, using a free hand to brush some stray hairs from her forehead, dampened with perspiration, before kissing Waverly gently on the lips. Waverly tasted herself on Nicole.

"Mmmmm, that was goooood" Waverly moaned dreamily, staring into her lover's chocolate brown eyes. Nicole flashed her trademark dimpled smile back. They gazed at one another for a few moments, unsure whether they should just cuddle it out. Waverly caught her breath and ran her fingers up and down the soft dip of Nicole's spine, noticing goosebumps prickle over her back.

"That feels good, huh?" She smiled, hoping for a response in the positive.

Nicole drew her dimpled smile close to Waverly. "It sure does.....but I can think of something else that should feel even better...?" Her eyebrows raised as her voice trailed off, a mischievous gauntlet thrown at her girlfriend.

Waverly reached down and let her fingers run through the close-clipped fuzz of Nicole's landing strip and down where a pool of silky wetness had collected. Her girlfriend sighed appreciatively and let her body fall loose, indicating to Waverly she was handing herself over to her, to do as she pleased.

Waverly smiled, her eyes narrowing with intent. "Hold on to your hat, Nicole, 'cause I'm about to pull the trigger."

**Author's Note:**

> OK, so you'll have to use your imagination for Nicole - I'm sure you can. Those Wayhaught girls, eh? Hope you like it, it's definitely a one-shot!


End file.
